When Your Alone
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: This is like the first part of my little project with all the wolves. This is Kiba's point of view just after he's left alone in the snow.
1. Kiba's Thoughts

**Disclaimer-I, unfortunately, do not own Wolf's Rain...so sad.**

**When Your Alone**

_They're not gone. No they aren't!!! Hahaha, Darcia, you ass, you didn't kill them. No, they were too strong to be killed they're still here. With me._

These awkward thoughts run through my mind when I'm asleep. It's strange I feel that they're actually with me. Standing by me in my time of need. I'm bloody, scarred, and I can hardly move. As I sit here, wallowing in self-pity, I see them. Oh, I seem them. My friends, the only people who we're ever really there for me. Toboe, so young, so curious and full of life. Tsume, wise for his age and a wonderful wolf. Hige and Blue, oh they seem so happy. Together at last. And Cheza...there you are my love. The flower maiden. Help me. Why can't I move? I'm paralyzed. I have no strength. I feel numb. Even though I see them and hear them I know they are not there. They hover over me. Watching me disappear in the snow. My pride and my hunt did not accomplish anything. I never found paradise. But here with _my _pack. Just here puts me at peace. I can't explain this feeling, this feeling of nothing. I'm a complete ecstasy. I want to get up and run with them. Praise the moon the flowers, everything. I just want to be alive. But, I can't move. I just can't. Oh god, kill me now. I can't take this anymore. My sanity has run away from me like a frightened toad. Uhhh, if I could just feel their warmth one more time, hear their laughter, and be with them again...then I'd truly be in _paradise._


	2. The Color Blue

Disclaimer- Sadly again I do not own Wolf's Rain The Color Blue 

_Blue, oh Blue I'll never leave you. I'm right here...I've always been here...just for you._

She's so still. So deathly still. She won't move. She's cold. She's covered in blood. Yet, she's never looked so beautiful. I love her so much. Blue, my beautiful Blue. Toboe is gone. It hurts, it does. But not as much as it hurts me to see here lying next to me now like this. She was the strongest person I ever knew. She put up with that old man, even after he shunned her. She inspires me. Yet, my love, my muse...is gone. Her lifeless body lies next to mine. My time is almost up too. But at least we'll be together for real this time. We'll run in the stars together, just me and Blue. Nothing can stop us now. Her sapphire eyes will never have to lay eyes on this cold world again. And nether will mine. It's funny, I feel happy. Tsume is here. He will be the one to me away from the cold and to the warmth. Blue, oh Blue I'm still here. We're together...finally. I'm in paradise.


	3. The Outcast

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wolf's Rain...again sadly.**

The Outcast 

_Let's meet again...in paradise._

I swear if I had the will power to bite off my leg I would. But I'm afraid...so deathly afraid. Kiba's already taken off. Good...my fangs still hold the tangy taste of Hige's blood. Strange, even though I called him a traitor and un-worthy of being a wolf, he was still a dear friend to me. But who was I to talk? I abandoned my pack in their time of need and earned myself this scar. I'm pathetic. But still, I feel grateful for finding this pack. (Even if they were all morons and times.) Toboe, little Tobe, I'm glad he died doing something he felt was right, and not dying for a stupid place called paradise. I think no matter what, even in at the verge of death when the grim reaper sits next to me, telling me its time, I still feel outlawed. Kiba, danmitt. You better find paradise. Or all of our deaths were nothing. Hmph...maybe we will see each other in paradise..._paradise?_


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer- WAHHHH!!!! I DON'T OWN WOLF'S RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hope 

_You know, I would have liked to spent the rest of my life protecting you..._

The old man, I hope he's all right. I wouldn't want to disappoint Blue. Oh, what is this feeling? How come it's seems so dark? Where is everybody? What was that sound? Was that a gun? What's going on? Why can't I see? Tsume? Is that him? Oh, what is he saying. Wait...I understand now. Hmph...I wonder if this is how that lady felt when she was about to die. I feel so weird. I don't hurt, I can't feel anything but I feel...good. I hope everyone else is all right. I guess I wasn't strong enough to be allowed into paradise. I killed somebody. But I didn't mean to I swear! Oh, will we ever find paradise? Was all of that searching for nothing? But, as long as everyone's all right, then I'm all right. I hope the old man's ok. I hope. Hope, maybe that's my _paradise._


	5. Good Girl

Disclaimer- you get it right? I don't own the freakin' show all right? (for all you digits its wolf's rain I don't own.)

Good Girl 

_There's my girl. That's a good girl. Go get'em girl!!_

How stupid I have been. I should've known that he was stronger than me. I should have stayed with Hige. He was hurt. Why am I so stupid?! Arrgh! Uh, pops. I'll never see him again. But, I guess it never really mattered. He shunned my anyway. All because of my wolf blood. But I never knew I was half wolf. I never knew. I thought I was full dog. Dog. That seems like such an alien word now. I can't move. But I feel comforted with Hige besides me. I love him so much. I guess we'll never make it to paradise. But, then again is a half-breed even allowed into paradise? Paradise was meant for the wolves. And I'm only half. But I guess I don't that now. I have the one I love. My mate...and I guess that's all I need. There goes paradise. _But then again, I was always in paradise...just with him..._


	6. Diffrent Paradise

Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Wolf's Rain Different Paradise 

_My love, all of this was for you...just for you..._

None of them understand this feeling. They may think I'm the same but I'm not. I didn't ask for this curse. I didn't want to be a wolf. I didn't want paradise. I already had it. I had my love. The only one I needed. But, paradise was broken. It left me. So quickly too. And now, I lie here bleeding dying from the blood of the Flower Maiden all in the name of love. Paradise? Bull. Paradise was never meant for us. No, not me and you my love. But, my paradise is long gone. And maybe, when we return to mother earth...we'll meet again. And be in paradise...just you and me. Not the wolves. Just us..._nobles._


End file.
